The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog?
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: Chaos in Hyrule as Sonic the Hedgehog and co. come in! Will not finish.
1. What is going on!

The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
  
  
A/N: Plotholes are still intentional. Because of the recent additions to the guidelines, I am rewriting this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
A finally quiet day at Sonic's house. Well, quiet if you ignore the screaming of Amy, and Shadow and Sonic's constant arguing. Knuckles has set up a video game system and is trying to play head-to-head against Sonic. However, Shadow has decided he wants to play, and so he and Sonic are both holding on to the controller. Amy occasionally chimes in about how unfair it is for her not to be allowed to play.  
  
"Shadow! Let go!" Sonic yells for the millionth time. Shadow just tugs harder.  
  
"No way!" He says through gritted teeth. While the two hedgehogs are fighting, Knuckles is racking up the world record high score.  
  
"Final BLOW!" Knuckles shouts. The screen lights up with the winner...Knuckles. Shadow and Sonic immediately turn on each other.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" They shout at each other. Neither of them notice Tails come in. He hears them shout, and looks over with wide eyes.  
  
"I thought you two were friends now...." he says quietly. Knuckles chuckles (hey, I rhymed!).  
  
"Don't worry about them. They're just mad that I beat them both!" Shadow gives Knux a death glare while Sonic just slaps him upside the head. Tails pulls out the Ocarina of Time cartridge from behind him.  
  
"Can I use it now?" he asks.  
  
"No! It's my turn!" Amy shouts. The three....um....adults...(close enough) think about it. Then Knuckles takes the controller and unplugs it. He uses duct tape (the universal tool!!) to tape the cord to it.  
  
"Whoever catches it gets it next." He says. Then he throws it up into the air. Tails quickly flies up and catches it, leaving Amy to whine.  
  
"No fair, he can fly." She says. Tails flies over to the couch and carefully pulls off the duct tape.  
  
"Too bad, he didn't specify." He says. He plugs the controller back in and puts his cartridge in. Amy looks at the one that the other three were playing.  
  
"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!? How violent." She says. Everyone just groans. Tails starts up the game.  
  
"Hey Tails, can I try a round?" Shadow asks.  
  
"No, I'm next!" Amy shouts. Tails just shrugs.  
  
"You can play after I beat Gannon." He says to Shadow. Shadow smiles. "Too bad I just got the Master Sword...." Tails grins. Shadow becomes confused.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asks.  
  
"It means I still have 5 dungeons to go through, 6 if you count Gannon's Castle." Everyone facefaults. Tails looks back at the screen. The scene has frozen just as the Legend of Zelda logo came up.  
  
"Ummm...Tails? Is it supposed to do that?" Sonic asks. Tails starts playing with the cartridge.  
  
"Well, no.....I can't figure out...." Tails pulls the cartridge up slightly, then there is a flash of light. When it fades, everyone is gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile, in Hyrule Field**  
  
  
  
"Come on Link!" Zelda shouts. Everyone except Link is laughing. Link looks like he is ready to hurt someone.  
  
"I don't wanna!" He whines. Sheik gives him a shove in the back.  
  
"Come on Link, you lost." Link gives his friend a evil look.  
  
"I will make you all pay for this." He says. Then he starts walking around flapping his arms like a cucco and clucking. The whole group minus Impa starts cracking up. Impa just shakes her head.  
  
"We have got to do this more often." Zelda says.  
  
"How about we get him to race against Ruto?" Darunia says. Ruto lights up.  
  
"Really!? I get to be near my Linkey-poo!?" Everyone looks at each other.  
  
"Maybe not..." Saria says.  
  
"No, do it! That would make it more fun!" Zelda protests. Link, meanwhile, has stopped the cucco routine.  
  
"Are you happy now?" he says. Everyone gets the I-know-something-you- don't-know look.  
  
"Race Ruto." Darunia says. Link throws his arms up.  
  
"I don't think so!" he shouts. Sheik smirks under the bandages.  
  
"What, afraid you'll lose?" he says.  
  
"What do you think?" Link shoots back. He goes over to the coolers and starts searching through them. "What happened to all the food?!" he shouts. Everyone looks at Rauru.  
  
"I got hungry...." he replies. Everyone else facefaults.  
  
"Rauru, you little....." Nabooru hands get really close to her scimitars. Rauru notices and backs up. But then, a flash of light in the distance momentarily distracts everyone. Link isn't impressed.  
  
"I'm not falling for that again Sheik." He says.  
  
"Link, much as I would love to take credit for that, I can't." Sheik replies. Saria climbs up a tree trying to see what happened. Link, like a big brother, immediately starts shouting about how she should get down before she gets hurt, etc. All of which Saria completely ignores.  
  
"What are those things?" Saria says. Link stops yelling, and the entire groups looks up at Saria.  
  
"What do they look like?" Zelda calls up.  
  
"Weird for one thing....." Link smirks.  
  
"So does Ruto." He says. Ruto starts to pout, while Sheik and Zelda both give Link elbows in the gut.  
  
"Can you give us anything more specific?" Impa asks. Nabooru looks ready for blood.  
  
"I'm not sure what four of those things are, but one of them looks like a Keaton that is missing a tail." Everyone is stunned into silence for a moment.  
  
"Do they look friendly?" Zelda calls up.  
  
"Milady, looks can be deceiving....." Impa reminds her. Zelda ignores her as she waits for her answer.  
  
"Sorry Zelda, I can't really see from this distance." Saria calls down.  
  
"Well?" Nabooru asks. "Do we meet them or what?" Zelda seems to think a bit. All eyes are on her, waiting for the command.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. meetingWE ARE NOT GOING TO WAR SHADOW!

The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I would be here?  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sonic and crew**  
  
  
  
  
  
The group lands in a strange field. As they look around, they can see a castle in the distance, and some kind of ranch in the center. Not much else here though. For a few moments, everyone just stands there staring. They walk around for a moment, then decide to stop and talk about their next move.  
  
"What is this place?" Shadow asks.  
  
"No clue." Sonic says. Shadow sits down on a tree stump. Tails looks up toward the ranch.  
  
"Hey, someone is in a tree looking at us..." he says. Unfortunately, no one is listening to him right now.  
  
"My shoes are clogged." Shadow complains. He begins to pull grass out of the hover jets on the souls of his shoes.  
  
"Quit complaining." Sonic says. Knuckles takes a deep breath. Everyone looks at him.  
  
"I like this place." He says.  
  
"I don't." Amy pouts. "There isn't a mall anywhere." The boys groan at her attitude.  
  
"There is still someone staring at us..." Tails finally gets everyone's attention.  
  
"So what do we do?" Knuckles asks. Shadow gets an evil look in his eye.  
  
"Let's just attack. It's much easier." Sonic smacks him. Everyone else just rolls their eyes.  
  
"There is no reason to attack stupid." Sonic says. Tails flies up above them.  
  
"Why don't I go up? I can stay out of their reach from up here." Everyone agrees to this, and Tails is off.  
  
  
  
**With Zelda crew**  
  
  
  
Saria is still sitting in the tree watching the strange group. Then, to her surprise, the Keaton starts to......fly?! Saria almost falls out of the tree when she sees this.  
  
"What's going on up there?" Zelda's worried voice comes from the ground.  
  
"The Keaton......it is FLYING!" Almost everyone gasps.  
  
"What kind of creatures are these things?" Link asks. Impa has a more important question.  
  
"Where is it heading?" she asks. Saria is still watching it.  
  
"It is coming here!" she replies. Nabooru draws her scimitars.  
  
"Just let it try to attack!" she says. Impa puts her hand on Nabooru's shoulder.  
  
"For all we know, it is peaceful." She says. Nabooru isn't buying it.  
  
"For all we know, it is hostile." Nabooru shoots back. Zelda just shakes her head. Rauru starts to get a gleam in his eyes, which is never a good sign.  
  
"Keatons.....it has been a long time since I have had that..." he says. Everyone groans.  
  
"And you're not today." Zelda says.  
  
"You already ate all the food. Don't think of eating anything else." Ruto chimes in.  
  
"But.......but......" Rauru stammers. Zelda looks at Link. Link takes some rope and ties it around Rauru's mouth. Rauru protests, but doesn't actually fight.  
  
"Behave." Link says. Zelda smiles her thanks. Just as this is happening, Tails has reached the group and is hovering up next to Saria.  
  
"Hello." He says. Saria stares at him a moment before she comes to her senses.  
  
"Ummmmm....hello......" she says. Tails smiles.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but we are kinds lost...." he is interuppted by a yell from across the field.  
  
"I STILL SAY IT WOULD BE EASIER JUST TO ATTACK!" Shadow yells. Tails turns so he is facing his group.  
  
"WE ARE NOT DOING THAT SHADOW!" He yells back. Then he turns back to Saria, looking just a little red. Link looks up from the ground.  
  
"Make him come down here." He says. Tails just shrugs, then lands. He backs up quickly when Nabooru advances on him with her scimitars drawn. Impa stops her in her tracks. Sheik steps up.  
  
"What are you anyway?" he asks.  
  
"I'm Miles Prower. But everyone calls me 'Tails'." Tails responds. Shadow can yet again be heard yelling across the field.  
  
"NO ONE CARES TAI-----oomph!!"  
  
"Shut up Shadow!" Sonic's voice can barely be heard from the distance.  
  
"HEY TAILS!" Amy calls. "ASK THEM IF THEY HAVE A MALL!" Tails turns red.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm......." Saria saves him.  
  
"We heard. But.....what is a 'mall'?" she asks. Tails thinks a moment.  
  
"Well, it has a lot of shops, usually crowded...." Zelda waves her hand.  
  
"She must mean Hyrule Market." She says. Tails calls back to Amy that they do have one. Amy comes running up dragging Sonic by the hand.  
  
"Amy!! Slow down!! Oh man, I can't believe I just said that..."Sonic grumbles as he is dragged. Shadow and Knuckles come up behind them snickering. Sonic's death glare just makes them laugh even harder. Once both groups are together, everyone just kinda stares at each other a moment. Ruto finally breaks the silence.  
  
"Who are you people anyway?" She asks.  
  
"I was just going to ask the same question." Sonic replies. Rauru has somehow gotten free, and is staring at Tails.  
  
"I still say Keatons are good!" he says. The Zelda group just rolls their eyes, while the Sonic crew is confused.  
  
"What's a Keaton?" Amy asks. Zelda looks at her a moment.  
  
"Isn't he a Keaton?" she asks pointing to Tails. Tails shakes his head.  
  
"I'm just a two-tailed fox....." he says. Amy looks like she is going to blow her top.  
  
"Forget that! Where's the mall!!??" she says. Sonic tries to calm her down.  
  
"We'll get to that later. Promise." He says. Darunia doesn't seem impressed.  
  
"You still haven't told us who you are..." he says.  
  
"Well..." Sonic points to himself, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow, "We're hedgehogs..."  
  
"I am the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow says. Link isn't impressed by the attitude, and goes for his sword. Shadow smiles. "I dare you."  
  
"Fine." Link says. Before he can draw though, Impa grabs his wrist.  
  
"No bloodshed please." She says. Link keeps his hand away, but keeps glaring at the black hedgehog. Impa just sighs.  
  
"Where are all of you from?" Saria asks, choosing to ignore what just happened.  
  
"Well, I don't like staying in one place for long." Sonic says.  
  
"Is that how you got here?" Zelda asks. Sonic's face falls.  
  
"Um....not exactly...."he responds. Tails decides to take up the conversation.  
  
"We were playing a video game, and...what?" he says seeing the blank stares he is getting.  
  
"What's a video game?" Sheik asks.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Amy asks. No one moves. "Guess not..."  
  
"Well, anyway, something went wrong with it, and there was a bright flash, and we ended up here." Tails finishes. Zelda thinks a moment.  
  
"The Golden Goddesses must have sent for you then." She says. Now it is the Sonic crew's turn to be confused.  
  
"Say what?" Shadow asks. Zelda just waves it off.  
  
"Please come with us." She says.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sonic asks. Zelda turns to him.  
  
"To the castle of course." Amy lights up.  
  
"CASTLE!? Like a king and queen and princess and prince, and..." Sonic puts his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Zelda gives them a strange look.  
  
"Ummmmmm....yes.....I'm the Princess of Hyrule." She says. Amy's eyes light up.  
  
"Someone's pretty hyper." Ruto comments. Link just shakes his head.  
  
"Let's get going." He says. The group heads off to the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


	3. Shopping!

The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I said it before, I'll say it again..... I don't own Sonic, I don't own Zelda, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
As the group approaches the castle, the Sonic gang suddenly gets quiet. Amy is ready to start jumping up and down. Everyone else just stares with wide eyes.  
  
"Way past cool!" Sonic finally says. Zelda turns around with a confused look.  
  
"Huh?" she says. Sonic doesn't seem to understand her confusion.  
  
"I love it!" Amy says. Zelda immediately gets proud. Then Shadow decides to put his two cents in.  
  
"Eh, it's OK." He says. Zelda's face turns red and she storms off inside signaling for the others to stay there. Sheik turns to him.  
  
"It's not a good idea to get her mad." He says.  
  
"Why?" Tails asks. "What's she gonna do?"  
  
"You mean besides putting us all in the dungeons?" Link asks. Sheik gets an idea.  
  
"Why do you think I wear these bandages?" he says. The S-crew gulps, then looks nervously at the castle. Sheik smiles under the bandages. Ruto comes up to him.  
  
"I didn't know about that." She whispers. Sheik smiles again.  
  
"I just felt like scaring them a bit. That's all." He whispers back. Ruto looks like she doesn't know whether to smack him or laugh. Before she can make up her mind, Zelda comes back out with a rupee wallet.  
  
"Everyone ready to shop!?" she asks.  
  
"YEAH!!!" Amy shouts.  
  
"We have a say in this?" Link says. Zelda smacks him, then drags him off to the market while the others follow.  
  
"Shopping will make you feel so much better!" Zelda calls back. The guys groan, then follow.  
  
  
  
**Hyrule Market**  
  
  
  
"This is it?" Amy asks. Zelda, Saria and Ruto are confused.  
  
"You said a place with lots of shops....." Saria said.  
  
"Amy, it's an outdoor mall." Sonic says. Amy lights up.  
  
"Well, in that case....." she dashes off to the closest shop. Zelda, Saria and Ruto head off too, leaving the guys standing by the fountain. Sheik turns to Sonic.  
  
"So where exactly are you all from?" he asks.  
  
"A long way away." Sonic replies. Sheik facefaults.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Information." He says.  
  
"You're welcome." Sonic replies.  
  
"Like you would understand anyway." Shadow says. Link growls.  
  
"I am getting just a little sick of the 'high and mighty' crap." He says drawing his sword. Shadow smiles a bit.  
  
"I dare you." He says. Link gets ready to go at it. However, Darunia steps in between them and breaks it up. Link groans, but puts the sword away. Then, Amy's voice comes from across the plaza.  
  
"SONIC, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS STUFF!!!!!" she yells. Sonic sighs, then heads over to where Amy is. Tails starts looking around.  
  
"I wonder if they have any electronics here......" he says. The Z- crew looks at him.  
  
"What are 'electronics'?" Link asks. Tails' face falls.  
  
"Guess not...." he says. Shadow seems to find something he likes and goes over to a vendor. Tails watches worried.  
  
"We should keep an eye on him, this could get ugly." He says.  
  
"How ugly are we talking?" Link asks. Before Tails can answer, Zelda comes back and drags Link off. The guys look at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
**random shop**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sonic, what do you think of this?" Amy comes out wearing a dress she is trying on.  
  
"Thrilling." Sonic says. Amy barely notices the monotone answer.  
  
"This necklace would look great with it, wouldn't it?" she says.  
  
"Thrilling." Sonic says again. Amy keeps going.  
  
"And these shoes......" Amy finally looks over at Sonic, who is now half-asleep. "SONIC!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK!" She shouts. Sonic jumps to attention.  
  
"Well, I don't want to burst you bubble or anything, but we can't exactly pay for any of this.....so I, um.... I didn't want to get your hopes up! Yeah, that's it." Sonic says. Amy looks at him strangely. Then she realizes what he just said.  
  
"Oh no......" she whines. The vendor comes over to them.  
  
"Are you Amy?" he asks. Amy nods. "Princess Zelda has said that you can purchase whatever you want. She will take care of the bill." Amy lights up.  
  
"I definitely have to thank her when we get back together." She says. "Now about that outfit...."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile, back with the Guys**  
  
  
  
Shadow returns with a strange mask. Everyone looks up as he approaches. He looks up at Tails.  
  
"What 'cha got?" Tails asks. Shadow holds up the mask.  
  
"Looks like you fox-face." He says. Tails takes the mask, and almost passes out.  
  
"That's a Keaton." Darunia explains. "They look a lot like you, but they have three tails." Tails is just staring at the mask. The guys decide to let him be for a bit.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do now?" Shadow asks. Sheik smiles under the bandages.  
  
"We wait for the girls to tire themselves out, then we hit the streets tonight." He says. 


	4. Guys night outand both villians!

The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Sonic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a long day of shopping, the crew returns to Hyrule Castle. The girls chatter about all the neat stuff they bought, while the guys are completely exhausted from dealing with them.   
  
"I told you shopping would make you feel better!" Ruto yells. Amy holds up three huge bags.   
  
"You were right!" she says. The guys just groan. Saria yawns.   
  
"I'm going to turn in now." she says. Link snickers.   
  
"Past your bed-time?" he says. Saria walks up and decks him with amazing power for such a small person. Sheik snickers.   
  
"Watch it bud or you're next." Zelda says with a glare. Sheik instantly shuts up. As they watch the girls go to bed, each one of them lets out a sigh of relief.   
  
"So now what?" Shadow says. Link smiles.   
  
"Tavern time." Link leads the way, and the guys go for a boys night out.   
  
  
  
  
  
**In Hyrule Market Tavern**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys enter the tavern. Shadow and Sonic look around. Tails gasps. Of course, for the Z-guys, this is nothing new.   
  
"Not bad." Shadow says. Sonic goes up to the bar.   
  
"Give me the strongest thing you got." he says. The barkeep looks at him strangely.  
  
"You sure about that?" he says. Link overhears and walks up.   
  
"YOu carry Gerudo Ale don't you." He says. The barkeep nods. Sonic and Shadow look at him strangly.   
  
"What's that?" Sonic asks.   
  
"One shot and you will be up on the ceiling." Sheik says. Shadow's eyes light up. He promptly orders three of them. Rauru shakes his head.   
  
"And for the others?" the barkeep asks.   
  
"Lon Lon Milk for me." Link says. Sheik gets the 'I can one-up you for that' look.  
  
"Chateau Romani." he says. Link's eyes go wide.   
  
"Since when is that here?" he says.   
  
"Since you opened the portal genius." Sheik replies. Link shrugs, then sips his milk. The others get their drinks, and the party begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile, in another part of Hyrule**  
  
  
  
  
A black portal opens in the center of the desert. After a moment, Gannondorf emerges. He looks around at his surroundings, as if he isn't completely sure he is free yet. Then he looks up to the sky.   
  
"Finally! Free of that accursed........oomph!" He is cut off as a metal hovercraft thingie lands on top of him. Sitting in the hovercaft is none other that Egg-belly himself, Dr. Robotnik. Unaware of the landing he made, he looks around.   
  
"I wonder where I am..........." he says. Gannon decides to, um, 'help' him a bit.   
  
"On me you jerk, now get off before I decide to destroy you!" Robotnik finally looks down, then moves his hovercraft off of Gannon. For a few moments after Gannon gets up, they just stare at each other. Then they both speak at once.   
  
"What the heck are you!?" They say at the same time. Gannon decides that he is more important.   
  
"I asked first." He says.   
  
"I am the greatest genius the world has ever known." Robotnik says. Gannon isn't impressed.   
  
"You mean second to me." he says. Robotnik decides to show what he can do, and powers up his weapons. Gannon powers up his magic, and destroys the hovercraft in an instant, leaving Robotnik standing in a pile of rubble. He smiles.   
  
"Now how about a straight answer." he says.   
  
"I am going to destroy that pesky hedgehog!" Figuring that the looney isnt' going to give a straight answer without some help, Gannon powers up another orb. "Ummmmm..........My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But you can call me Dr. Eggman." Gannon groans.   
  
"How about I just call you 'idiot'?" he says. Robotnik growls. Gannon decides that he really isn't dangerous, so he turns to the oasis nearby and uses some of his magic. "Let's see here..........Link, Link, where are you............"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Picture in water**  
  
  
Link is standing in the center of the bar singing......excuse me, /trying/ to sing. Sonic is treating the tavern like his own pinball table, with himself as the pinball. Sheik is over in the corner, the bandages which usually cover his face are gone. Which is good, since you can't usually hurl like that with things covering your mouth. The only one of the group even close to sober is Shadow, and there are over 20 shotglasses on the table next to him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Back with the bad guys**  
  
  
  
  
  
For a moment, Gannon and Robotnik just stare. These are supposed to be the good guys. Neither of them imagined anything like this. Gannon slowly starts to smile.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me........." he says shaking his head. Robotnik lights up.   
  
"That's the pesky hedgehog and his friends!" he exclaimes. Gannon thinks a moment. Then he gets an idea.   
  
"All right, let's work together." Robotnik just stares at him a moment. "It's really simple." Gannon acts like he is talking to a three-year-old. "We catch the group, I get Link, yOu get your precious hedgehog, and everyone gets a little torture." Robotnik thinks a moment, then nods.   
  
"Sounds good to me................but you haven't told me your name yet." he says. Gannon draws himself up to his full height of 6'11".   
  
"I am the Gerudo King, Gannondorf. Make fun of my name and face the consequences." Robotnik looks at his hovercraft, then gulps.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All right! Now that that's done, I can start on new chapters!! 


	5. Guys got caught And a plot emerges So...

The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog?  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess.  
  
  
  
**Hyrule Castle**  
  
  
  
Princess Zelda awakens in her usual cheery mood. Since her room is on the east side of the castle, she is usually the first to rise. She puts on a robe and goes over to the balcony.  
  
"Stupid sun....couldn't let me sleep for a little longer?" As she is complaining to the goddesses, she hears voices from below her.  
  
"Shh..we don't want to get caught!" Link says. Zelda looks down and sees the boys coming in. She splits a smile. This will be fun. She hurries off to get the other girls.  
  
  
  
**Main Lobby, Hyrule Castle**  
  
  
  
The group tries to enter quietly. Keyword there is "tries". Shadow may have held out longer than the rest of them, but he is still smashed.  
  
"Quiet..they will hear us.." Link says. Sheik still hasn't replaced the bandages on his face.  
  
"My head hurts...." He complains. Sonic isn't any better.  
  
"Every quill on my body hurts..." he says. Tails falls over. Suddenly, there is a bright light in front of them.  
  
"I'll make you feel better Sonic." Amy says. The guys look up, and see all of the girls minus Impa standing there. A collective groan comes from the guys.  
  
"I told you you were going to get us caught." Link says. Shadow tries to deck him, but misses by a mile. The girls giggle. Nabooru finally steps forward.  
  
"We'll let it slide today, but if you do it again, you are subject to torture." The rest of the girls are trying not to fall down laughing. The guys just gulp. Girl torture, they don't even want to know. Zelda has a couple of attendants lead the boys to a room where they can sleep it off. When they are out of the room, Amy turns to Zelda.  
  
"You were right, that was worth it." She says. Saria is on the floor.  
  
"Did you see Link's face?! That was priceless! We should have brought a pictograph box."  
  
"I tried to find one, but I was afraid of missing this." Zelda replies. The girls head off back to their rooms, snickering the whole way.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile, in another part of Hyrule**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hold it, I don't want to know." Gannondorf says staring at Robotnik's new machine.  
  
"It took me a long time to find all the parts for this in this primitive world." He retorts. Gannon just sighs. Then he calls one of his minions. A Stalfos appears in front of him. Robotnik just stares at it.  
  
"Yes Master?" The Stalfos asks of Gannondorf. Gannon smirks at Robotnik, then turns to the monster.  
  
"I want you to carry out a kidnapping." The Stalfos stares at him.  
  
"Sir?" it asks. Kidnapping to a Stalfos is a waste of time.  
  
"Oh don't worry, this won't be easy. I want you to kidnap Princess Zelda and that pink hedgehog, Amy. They are presently both in Hyrule Castle. I want them alive. And don't kill their friends, but you can make them wish you had." The Stalfos gets a wide smile.  
  
"Yes Master..." it says. Then it disappears. Gannon turns to Robotnik.  
  
"That is how you bait a trap." He says. Robotnik just growls.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....... 


	6. evil living arrangements, and the first ...

The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The same as always.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Notes: THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL SAY THIS. YES I KNOW THAT ZELDA AND SHEIK ARE THE SAME PERSON. HERE'S A QUARTER, TELL SOMEONE WHO CARES. IN MY FICS, THEY ARE SEPARATE, AND SHEIK IS A GUY. GOT IT!? I really don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I am getting a little tired of people pointing it out to me. I have more than one fic with them separate ya know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Actual Story:  
  
  
  
**Deep in the Haunted Wasteland**  
  
  
  
Dr. Robotnik has pretty much made a shack for himself. Gannon looks at him trying to figure out what the purpose is.  
  
"What is that little thing for?" he finally says. Robotnik just looks at him.  
  
"Good plans take time. I need a place to live you know." He goes back to fixing up his machine. Gannon sighs, then turns to his own living arrangements.  
  
"Let's see....only 150 rooms, but it will do." Robotnik looks up and sees that Gannon has used his magic to create his own palace. For a few moments, his jaw just hangs around near the ground.  
  
"What.....why....." he stutters. Gannon acts like it is normal for everyone to have a floating castle.  
  
"Hmmmmm...A little small, but since it is only temporary.." Gannon remarks as he puts the finishing touches on. Then he turns to Robotnik. "What?" Robotnik just shakes his head. They both head inside the castle to check the dungeon areas.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle......uh-oh..**  
  
  
  
"Come on Link!" Ruto is chasing Link around. Amy has decided to latch onto Sonic's waist. Everyone but Impa and Zelda are snickering. Zelda has the I'm-so-innocent look on her face, which means she's plotting something. As Link tries to escape, Zelda puts her foot out and trips Ruto. Link finally stops, then rushes behind Zelda. This makes everyone laugh even more.  
  
"Real mature Link." Nabooru says. Link doesn't even look at her. Ruto gets up, and is royally pissed.  
  
"Zelda! You.....you......." Zelda looks perfectly calm.  
  
"Mine. Understand?" she says. Ruto decides on another target....a certain black and red hedgehog.  
  
"Then I'll take him." She says reaching for Shadow. He quickly jumps back.  
  
"No way fishgirl." Shadow says with a sneer. Tails flies up to the ceiling hoping to keep out of her way.  
  
"Ruto, what did you have for breakfast this morning?" Impa asks.  
  
"Same thing he had." Ruto replies pointing to Link. Everyone looks at Link.  
  
"Don't ask." He says. The glares become more intense. "Um...it was just cereal....I only put a few spoons of sugar on it..." The whole room groans.  
  
"Ruto, how much did you put on yours?" Saria asks. Ruto looks up.  
  
"Well, I need lots of energy to keep up with Linkey-poo. So I used about half the bag." Everyone facefaults but Ruto. But before they can start yelling at her, 5 Stalfos appear in the center of the room. Amy latches onto Sonic even tighter. Link, Sheik, Impa and Darunia take up the front line. Shadow and Sonic, once he finally gets Amy off of him, take up position on the other side. The Stalfos look around.  
  
"Targets sighted." One of them says. They charge. Sonic unleashes his buzzsaw attack and slices one of the Stalfos. Sheik and Impa start attacking one of the other ones. Darunia gives one solid punch and sends one back to the Evil Realm. Shadow uses Chaos Control and obliterates another one. Link takes the last one and slices it in half. Once the fighting is over, there are Stalfos pieces everywhere.  
  
"Nice and clean guys, huh?" Zelda says. Link sends a quick glare at her.  
  
"You want it clean, next time, you fight." Zelda smirks.  
  
"That's what you guys are for." She says. Sonic and Shadow are checking out the pieces.  
  
"So what are these dudes anyway?" Sonic finally asks.  
  
"Stalfos, they are skeleton warriors. Gannon must be free again." Impa remarks, ignoring the groan from Link. Shadow gets an evil look in his eye.  
  
"That was kinda fun." He says. Sonic slaps him upside the head. Tails, still up in the air, flies over to a window.  
  
"Hey, how do you make that castle float?" he says. The group rushes outside, and looks in the direction of Gerudo Valley. They can see a huge castle over the desert.  
  
"Great, just great." Link says. Sheik puts a hand on Link's shoulder.  
  
"Great life, huh." He says. He ducks as Link tries to punch him.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


	7. the plot thickens or starts, your choice

The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. I know you all know it.  
  
  
  
A/N: There's an award for that? COOL! ^________________________^  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hyrule Castle Courtyard**  
  
  
  
The group has decided to have lunch outside. A table has been set up and just about every Hylian delicacy has been laid out on it. The Zelda group is grabbing everything, while the Sonic group is still staring at it all.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Sonic finally asks. Sheik looks at him from across the table.  
  
"Tecktite. Try it, you'll like it." Sheik isn't wearing the bandages over his face. (Well, duh, how do you expect him to eat?) Sonic takes a Tecktite leg and pulls the meat out, then puts it into his mouth. Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails are staring at him.  
  
"Hey, not bad." Sonic finally says. Tails practically attacks the plate in front of him. The others are a little neater about their food.  
  
"So, Link, right?" Shadow says. Link gives him a death glare. "Who is this Gannon loser anyway?" Link groans, but doesn't do anything stupid......yet.  
  
"Gannon tried to take over this world a while back." Impa says. Link stuffs three rolls into his mouth. Zelda groans at that. Impa acts like she is oblivious. "We had him locked in the Evil Realm, but somehow he keeps escaping. It's getting to the point of annoyance." Shadow seems to be thinking about what she said. The rest of them are just silent while they eat. No one wants to talk about what happened this morning.  
  
"One question." Shadow finally says. "If those things were sent by him...why?" Now it is Impa's turn to think. But it doesn't take her long.  
  
"Princess Zelda holds the Triforce of Wisdom. Link has the Triforce of Courage. Gannon wants them. He may be trying to kidnap the Princess to get Link to give his up." Link practically falls over. Sonic goes around the table and stands over him.  
  
"You're not having a good day, are you?" he says. Link answers with a groan. But before he can argue, he notices something very important. The sky is clouding over....to the point of total darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Meanwhile, in Happy Land! ^_^**  
  
  
  
  
  
Two words to describe Gannon: Control Freak. Gannon has put himself in charge, and Robotnik seems to have been promoted to lackey. You can imagine how much he likes that idea.  
  
"I am an evil genius!! I should not be going around getting you drinks!" Robotnik screams for the hundredth time. Gannon isn't even listening. Instead, he is preparing a version of the rack. Robotnik finally stops screaming and goes to his own torture devices. He is still groaning. Then he hears that Gannon sent another wave to try to get their bait.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Back at the courtyard**  
  
  
  
"What in the Evil Realm?" Link swears. Zelda is about to remind him about the mixed company present when she looks up. Within a second, all eyes are on the sky. Millions of Keese are flying at them. Everyone gets into defensive mode, but it does almost no good. Link and Nabooru are hacking down Keese left and right with their swords. Sheik is whipping some into submission. Shadow and Sonic are slicing them with buzzsaws. Then, the worst happens. The Keese leave.......taking Zelda and Amy with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued........ 


	8. girls are captured, and the bunny hood i...

The Legend of Zelda the Hedgehog?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The same it always is.  
  
  
  
**In the castle**  
  
  
  
Everyone is frantic. Everyone is trying to do everything at the same time. Tails is the only one with a cool head. He flies up and follows the keese carrying the girls. When the group finally runs out of steam, they notice Tails is gone.  
  
"Tails?!" Sonic shouts. The others start searching for the fox. Impa looks up.  
  
"He may have followed the keese." She says. Sonic immediately panics.  
  
"We gotta find him!" he shouts. He charges off with Shadow right behind him. Link pulls out the bunny hood and speeds off. The rest are left to follow at their own pace.  
  
  
  
**The evil fortress**  
  
  
  
"Welcome Princess." Gannondorf says. Zelda and Amy are in a cage hanging from the ceiling. Amy is staring at Eggman.  
  
"How did you get here?" she says.  
  
"I'd like to know myself, but first I am going to capture that blasted blue hedgehog." Eggman responds. He uses a robotic hand (don't ask) to pull Amy out of the cage and into a separate one. Zelda cries out when she sees that.  
  
"What kind of black magic is that!?" she says.  
  
"What do you mean, magic? Haven't you ever heard of science?!" Eggman counters. When he gets a blank look from both Gannon and Zelda, he just gives up. "Backwards place." He mumbles. The both go back to preparing for the arrival of the heroes.  
  
  
  
**With Sonic, Shadow and Link**  
  
  
  
Shadow and Sonic have noticed Link keeping up with them, but when they actually look, they almost fall over laughing. Link keeps a straight face.  
  
"What?" he says.  
  
"You look so funny!" Sonic says. Shadow comes close to tripping.  
  
"Hey bunny-boy!" he says. Link growls a bit, then dashes ahead. The hedgehogs look at each other, then race to catch up. No way they are going to let Link beat them.  
  
  
  
**And finally, with the SANE people**  
  
  
  
The group just watches as the trio rushes off. Saria points out one crucial thing.  
  
"Do they know the castle is in the other direction?" she says. Everyone facefaults. Then they head off in the correct direction.  
  
  
  
Sorry if it is too short, I can't write much during the week, and Mr. Writer's Block won't go away. :( 


End file.
